tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 97
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 98|Next Episode -->]] Date: April 16th, 2010 Length: 2:10:07 Hosts: Chris, Mikel, Lizzie, and Tyler. Special Guest(s): None Intro: Family Guy - Season 8, Episode 16 Closing Words: '''Chris: "Tyler Nagata, let's fly away." '''Closing Song: MC Chris - Fett's Vette ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Xbox Live games that will be missed *Splinter Cell: Conviction *Dote up a Cat music! *StarCraft cheating scandal shocks South Korea *Game Helpin' Squad: Time Travel Understander *Cliff Bleszinski announces Gears of War 3 on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon Notable Facts: *Tyler Nagata is the proud owner of an ever-expanding waistline, thanks mostly to his addiction to burritos (this burrito addiction once led to Chris' infamous shit mittens.) *Also, Tyler exploited Star Wars Battlefront 2 by picking the Specialist, demolitions class. *The TalkRadar crew is not allowed to like Justin Bieber or Twilight. *According to Mikel, it takes two to three months to grow an epic beard (he himself being the owner of an epic beard.) *GR forum user michaelmcc827 was referenced numerous times throughout the episode because he was deeply offended by Chris' controversial Splinter Cell: Conviction review *1st break Brett Elston interview on Rocket Night at a Konami event. *1st break The Ballad of Gay Tony Anime TV show *2nd Break Chris Antista's spliced Gears of War 3 Trailer *Lizzie's mom doesn't know how to use a touch screen phone. *Lizzie's first console was the PS1 in 1997. *Mikel somewhat seriously predicted that the fourth installment in the Uncharted franchise will be a racing game. He cites Naughty Dog's lack of an attention span as the main cause. Funny Stories and Quotes: Mikel discusses in depth into the plot of Twilight while insisting he's never actually watched it *Chris Antista: **''"Henry and I were gonna have a beard growing contest and I clearly lost immediately"'' **"Win Tyler Nagata's pregancy pants." **Wirehangar abortionist signed up on the forums. Glad to have you. **We can afford to piss off Phantom Dust fans. ***Mikel "All two of them." **If anybody listening who is in Iraq, please get yourself on tape while under fire making a Starcraft reference. It will be a YouTube sensation. **Lizzie is a huge Smashmouth All Star fan. **How many times have you seen Twilight New Moon? ***Lizzie "Once." ***Chris "Are you sure there isn't another zero?" *Lizzie Cuevas **"Can't contain boner!" **My younger sister, don't hit on her because she is underage. ***Chris "Is she single?" ***Lizzie "Yes" ***Chris "Lizzie's younger sister is single and somewhere out there in the world." **"I just love Master Chief." **"Muo gleen tea please! .....Oh sorry, 'Prease, prease!'" **"How do you change the y-axis on this DVD remote?" *Mikel Reparaz **"In space, no one can hear your beard scream." **Cliffy B getting bumped shows that Justin Bieber is more important to culture than Gears of War. **"I'm married, I don't need to be attractive to anybody." **I will masturbate with your corpse. **Everybody should have beard, and everybody is depressed because they are losing the war. *Tyler Nagata **"Herro, guys." **"Gears of Snooore!!! *yaaawn*" Question of the Week 81: ''What game would you miss if the multiplayer were removed?'' *Tyler Nagata- Left 4 Dead and Starcraft 2 *Chris Antista - Counterstrike, Mario Strikers Charged on the Wii *Lizzie Cuevas - Left 4 Dead, Halo 2, and City of Heros & Villains *Mikel Reparaz Left 4 Dead Last weeks QOTW 80: '''What games did you play/bonded with your family? *Lizzie Cuevas- Played Too Extreme with her father on PS1. Playing Halo 2 with her sisters, which devolved into yelling. Playing Left 4 Dead with her younger sister that is jailbait, but she is single. Playing Street Fighter II and wailing on her sisters, then lost bad when playing against people that had penises. *Tyler Nagata- Playing some shoot 'em ups at Kaimuki Cue in Honolulu with his brother. '''Link: Episode 97 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 98|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2010